At present no completely satisfactory method for preventing or curing gingivitis exists. A number of substances is effective in reducing the infection and its symptoms such as redness, bleeding, etc. Due to the ease of re-infection treatments give only temporary relief unless continued indefinitely. Present treatments have been summarized in "Periodontal Diseases (Bral. M. et al. Dental Clinics of North America 32:2, 217-241, 1988), indicating that antibiotics may lead to the development of resistant strains.
Enzymes in the form of chewing gum are effective in reducing plaque but irritate the soft tissue and have an unpleasant taste.
Listerine contains thymol, eucaliptol, methylsalicilate, benzoic acid and boric acid and three daily one-minute rinses over a two-week study period showed great reduction in plaque and decreases in the severity of gingivitis. Chlorhexidine is more effective in reducing plaque and gingival index scores and slightly less effective in the resolution of gingivitis (Axelsoon P. et al: Efficiency of mouth rinses in inhibiting dental plaque and gingivitis in man. J. Clin. Periodontal 14 205 1987).
Chlorhexidine adheres to various oral surfaces and exerts a prolonged action. A main problem is how to maintain the medication at the site of application for as long as possible. This is difficult in view of the mobility of oral tissues and the rinsing effect of salival fluid. It has been proposed to use Orabase as carrier, but it is difficult to apply to larger areas and in inaccessible locations of the oral cavity.
It has been suggested to introduce fibers filled with antibiotics into periodental pockets.
The present invention provides effective means for applying a suitable agent to oral mucosa and retain it in place.
It has been estimated that there exist more than 400 diseases affecting the oral cavity, many of them of bacterial origin. Amongst these, periodontal disease is probably the most prevalent and in fact is considered to be one of the most widespread of human adult diseases. Most adults above 40-50 years of age suffer from chronic periodontal disease (R. J. Dubos, Editor, "Bacterial and Mycotic infections of Man". 3rd Ed. p645, J. P. Lippincot Co. Phila. 1958) but in many undeveloped countries gingivitis and destructive periodontal disease are prevalent and severe also in the young (Schluger S. et. al: Periodontal Diseases, p.77, Lea and Farbiger, Philadelphia).
Three stages of this disease have been characterized: a) a subacute or chronic inflammation of the gingival margin (margin gingivitis), b) an acute ulcerative variety (vincents gingivitis), and c) periodontal breakdown (Piorrea) which is characterized by progressive development of pockets opening at the inner gingival margin.
This eventually results in weakening of attachment and is the main cause for loss of teeth in the adult stages of life.
The term gingivitis refers to an inflammatory condition of the gingiva. The term periodontitis refers to the condition when progress of lesions results in destruction of periodontal fibers.
The initial lesions are induced by an aggregate of bacteria known as plaque, which is a complex mixture of lipopoly saccharides, cariogenic microorganisms such as Streptococcus mutans, Actinomyces viscous and Lactobacilli, and periodontal microorganisms such as Antino Antinobacillus, Veillonella, Bacteroides, Eikenella, Capnocytophaga and Syrocheta. The amounts of patogens are enormous: it has been demonstrated that there are 1.7.times.10.sup.11 organisms per net gram of plaque. In order to prevent gingivitis it is important to decrease the formation of plaque and in order to prevent periodontitis it is necessary to control gingivitis. Frequent brushing and cleaning are recognized to be excellent ways for preventing the accumulation of plaque. However, the average person does not generally devote the time and effort required to achieve thorough cleaning. Moreover, even minute amounts of food material left in the interstices between the teeth will constitute an excellent substrate for the growth of pathogens.